After Dance Academy
by Ilovereadingtoomuch
Summary: What do you think happened to the gang after third year. Join them in their lives of humor, love, friendship, and what brought them all together, dance.
1. Dinner with the Gang

**Okay, guys. So recently I really got back into one of my favorite TV series called Dance Academy. If you haven't watched it yet I really incourage you to go and watch it, the whole series is on youtube, seasons 1, 2, and 3 and 3 hasn't even aired in the U.S. yet. So, go watch it because for one it is awesome and for another thing this will make absolutely no sense if you don't. This takes place right after the very last episode of Dance Academy. So with out further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_"We'll figure it out, together"_

After the dance was over Kat, Tara, Christian, Grace, Ben, Abigail and Ollie all went to dinner together.

"Thanks you guys. This really meant a lot to me," Tara said as they were waiting for their waiter.

"You are welcome, it was really fun to do," Ollie replied.

"Plus, you were a big part of our time at the Academy, you inspired us, all of us, to do things you knew we could do when we didn't know it ourselves," Christian added.

"Awww... Thanks you guys," Tara just hugged the person sitting next to her at the table. That just so happened to be Christian and he will deny it if you ask him later but he was totally blushing, and everyone just happened to notice except for Tara. Jeez, you would think that she'd learn after all the times he's said it that he is completely in love with her.

Of course she was completely in love with him too, it's just that the two of them make it so obvious and neither of them can tell. After all the times they have been together, they just don't believe in it like the others do.

Here it is put into simple terms, they got together, she broke her knee, they break up because she won't talk to him about it, then they start flirting uncontrollably, then they get together over the holidays, and then come the I love you's, and they break up because they can't stop fighting, then they start talking about getting back together even though she was dating Ben, then he missed the first part of 3rd year, then she got him back at school, then she still had feelings for Christian while she dated Ben again, then she got together with Christian and they broke up after a few hours and no one really knows how she thinks he doesn't love her anymore because the last thing he said as they were breaking up and I quote," I don't think I'll ever love someone the way I love you."

Everyone can see it except them, sorry about the rant, but it had to be said before the story could go on.

After they ate Christian walked Tara home and the rest of the gang went to their various houses and hotels. As Tara had moved to the city so she could do physical therapy, it really wasn't that far.

They talked all the way back to her house about his students, her therapy, and just a bunch of random things in general. They were having such a great time that when they got back neither of them really wanted to stop talking, the both craved that closeness to each other when they could talk for hours on end, the way it used to be.

"Hey, do you want to come in for a cup of coffee," Tara asked softly.

"I would love that."


	2. Jobs and Questions

**Here is another chapter of After Dance Academy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

They walked into her apartment, took off their shoes, and sat down on the couch. They sat so that they were facing each other with their feet in between them.

"So," Christian started. "What are you going to do now that you're not at the Academy or with the company anymore?"

"I won't give up dancing all together, now it will just be for fun, but I will need to start looking for a job, my parents can't pay for this place forever."

"Well, Zack actually wanted me to ask you if you would come and teach as a replacement for Ms. Rain since she moved to Texas, and I was also wondering if you would mind helping me with the girls at Sammy's studio who want to dance ballet."

"Oh my God, I would love to, to both offers. Can you tell Zack I said yes?"

"Of course, I just-" Christian cut off. He knew what he wanted to say, just not how he wanted to say it.

"Just- what," Tara questioned.

"I just think that the way you danced and still dance, it tells a story, like at the Prix de Fonteyn Grace might have been technically perfect, but there was not one single person who was not crying by the time you were finished. Grace danced it well, but you put your heart into it and to be honest I think it was everyone's, even the judges, favorite dance, along with Ben's. I think that will help the kids learn that you don't dance to be the best. You dance to express yourself and because you love it."

Tara had tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

She flew over from her side of the couch to his and attacked him in a hug. His arms slowly came around her and he held her close. Slowly she moved so that her arms were around him and her head was on his chest and his arm was around her the other hand playing with her hair.

"Let's play 20 questions," Tara suggested.

"Okay. What was the best day of your life," Christian asked.

"It was probably my first day at the Academy, when I met all of you guys," she answered. _Especially you, _she thought. "What about you?"

"It would have to be the day I met you, that was the day my life really started turning around for the better."

Tara nodded. What she didn't know was that was only one of his choices for his best day ever, his other was the day she told him she loved him too, but he figured the safer option was the one that suggested that they were still just friends and not the one that just shouted, " HEY! I'M STILL HOPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! SHOOT ME DOWN AND BREAK MY HEART!" See like I said before, both of their answers had something to do with the other romantically, even if it wasn't said out loud. Both are completely oblivious to the others feelings. Ughhh!

"Okay, ummmm, what is the thing you miss most about the Academy," Christian asked.

"Probably... putting on performances, I always loved showing people a story giving them something that will make them think and move their hearts. What is your favorite time of year," she responded.

"Unlike my answer would have been last year, it would have to be the whole school year."

"Why is that?"

"Ah, ah, ah it's my turn now. What is your favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice. Now will you tell me why you miraculously love the school year?"

"Well, it's because, I finally know what I really want to do with my life and I want to do it and inspire kids to do what they love and I love and express themselves. I love giving these kids what I never had until I got to the Academy. What is the best dream you have ever had," he questioned.

"Well, do you remember when I used to want to fly?"

"Yeah."

"That was exactly what I was doing, flying, I felt so alive and free. How about you?" _Because it totally wasn't the one where you kissed me and we finally live happily ever after, _She thought.

"I think it was this one dream I had where all of us were just happy and unstressed and carefree and Sammy was still here." _And you and I totally weren't together and completely in love, _he thought sarcastically.

"What is the most amazing food you have ever had?" he continued.

"Ummm, chocolate chip cookies. What's yours?"

"Pancakes, all the way. Favorite color?"

"Purple. Favorite day of the week?"

"Friday, because I still get to teach, but when I get home I can nap and not worry about lesson plans for the next day because I have all weekend," he said. "What is the most fun you have ever had?"

"When we all danced at the opening today. You?"

"Probably the same, you know I think the academy puts so much effort into technique, sometimes the kids forget why they started to dance."

"Yeah, maybe we should change that a little this year."

"Maybe we should. Anyway, what is your favorite movie?" he went back to questioning.

"The Notebook. And yours?"

"Any horror movie. What is the best thing you have ever done on the farm?"

"Hanging with the animals, of course. Most amazing dance move you have ever learned?"

"Every hip-hop move ever."

"I need a snack," Tara interrupted the game. "I am going to make some popcorn and then we can watch a movie if you'd like."

"That sounds great, I'll pick the movie."

**Okay so how was that? I would like to remind you that constructive criticism does wonders for my writing. It makes me better and I love getting better at writing. Thank you all for reading, I love you guys. Until next time.**


End file.
